


Temptation

by lifevolutionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam maintained that it was entirely Gabriel's fault. Him and his damned smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Sam maintained that it was entirely Gabriel's fault. Him and his damned smirk.

_Gabriel's mouth starts out still and surprised under his own but Sam is determined. He sweeps his tongue out over Gabriel's lower lip and tangles his fingers further into Gabriel's hair; telling him to get with the program. Gabriel does._

Back when he'd first known Gabriel, when he'd been the Trickster, every time the short bastard had smirked Sam had felt the urge to punch it off his face. But after he'd - they'd – found out who Gabriel really was...no, even after that there had been quite a few times when Sam wanted to punch him.

_One of Gabriel's hands finds it's way into Sam's hair, the other snakes beneath his over-shirt to rest at the small of his back. As his fingers tug at Sam's hair to get a better angle on the kiss Sam finds out that Gabriel's candy related oral fixation means he can do obscene things with his tongue._

It'd been at least two or three weeks after Gabriel had become a defacto member of Team Free Will that Sam first felt the urge to kiss the damned smirk off Gabriel's face. It wasn't as much of a surprise as it could have been; Gabriel had been flirting with him since the moment he started hanging around with them and Sam had already had his freak out about the fact that he enjoyed flirting back.

_Sam moans into the kiss and lets one of his hands wander from Gabriel's hair, down his chest and round his waist, pushing up and under the tail of his shirt. Gabriel's response when Sam's fingers spread across his bare skin is to pull him in and kiss him harder; closing his teeth on Sam's lower lip for a moment before pushing his tongue as far into Sam's mouth as he can._

Dean and Cas had gone out to get food and Gabriel had apparently decided that it would be a brilliant time to flirt with Sam without brotherly disapproval; Sam knew he'd picked up on the fact that if Dean was in earshot Sam was less likely to flirt back. It was fun and relatively innocent, relative to Gabriel level filthy that was, until Sam said something that made Gabriel smirk. It was the expression that had been pushing Sam's buttons since the moment they met and Sam decided right then that enough was enough. He mentally crossed his fingers that he wasn't about to get smote and kissed Gabriel.

_Sam's lost in the feel of Gabriel's mouth on his, of skin under his touch and of fingers in his hair. He thinks he could do this forever and at the same time, that they need to get to a bed right the fuck now. He's so lost that it's understandable that he doesn't hear the click of the door opening._

So really, Sam couldn't be held responsible for Dean walking in on them kissing. It was entirely Gabriel's fault, him and his damned smirk, and therefore it was fair that he was the one getting yelled at by Dean.

Sam watched his brother clench his fists and step forward and wondered if he should step in. If for nothing else, then to stop Dean breaking his hand on Gabriel's face. But then Gabriel started yelling back and Sam changed his mind. He'd give them another ten minutes; it would probably be good for them, a way to work out some of their issues.

For a moment, Sam wished he had Gabriel's powers so he could snap himself up a bowl of popcorn.


End file.
